


Demented

by inventivefraud



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil, Gen, Intimidation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventivefraud/pseuds/inventivefraud
Summary: Dr. Flug is not what he seems, and he is desperate to do something about Black Hat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in YEARS. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I definitely have an end game for it.

          Doctor Flug had been working for Black Hat for nearly three years; two of which he was aware of his boss’s demonic nature. It had not exactly come as a shock to him since he had seen the kind of business deals Black Hat had done. However, it was still very unnerving to the young doctor. He still had no idea just how powerful Black Hat was, and he did not know what kind of omniscience he possessed; if he even possessed any. Flug could never be sure if he was being watched at all hours. He always made sure to be as quiet as possible while he worked to not draw any unwanted attention to his laboratory, but he did not even know if it worked. He was especially paranoid when working on certain projects that might reveal his true intentions.

          It had taken Flug months to perfect his impersonation of an anxious, stuttering fool of a scientist. Even now he was afraid he would break character one day and have Black Hat discover the truth. Having a bag over his face helped since he did not have to worry about his facial expressions, but even then… Well, Flug was still worried. There was a small voice in the back of his mind that constantly nagged at him. _Black Hat is a demon,_ the voice whispered to him. _It’s likely he already knows the truth, Doctor._ It was a constant annoyance that he had to deal with, and he did his best to repress the invasive, paranoid thoughts. Sometimes, he thought that acting like he has anxiety was starting to actually give him anxiety. That was the last thing he needed.

          Flug shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times in an effort to wake himself up a little. It was well past midnight, and he was still no closer to finishing his current project than he had been when he started earlier that evening. He was not even sure if it would work, and that was the most frustrating part of it. He’d used the machine before for other projects; however, it only worked once. It took five hundred and four failures before the machine actually gave life to something. He looked over at the small pile of blue fur that was curled up against the generator and sighed. Originally, he had intended to make an unstoppable beast. What he managed to make was a cuddly, baby blue bear incapable of harming a fly. He wondered if as the creature grew that maybe it would come to be vicious, but so far all it succeeded in doing was getting into Flug’s tool boxes and crying when it made a mess of things. Flug was not holding out for much improvement.

          He looked back down at the blueprints he had been obsessing over all night. If he did it right, it could be the last thing he made while serving below Black Hat. He was keeping this creation a secret from his boss. If the demon found out…not only would Flug be out of a job, but he would probably be out of a life too. He was attempting something no other villain had tried. He was going to kill Black Hat.

          It would not be easy. Flug knew that much. But he could not get out of his mind the kind of attention it would bring it he managed to kill his boss. Black Hat was feared by all other villains; even most heroes too. So, for a small scientist such as Flug to kill him? No one would be expecting it. And no one would be able to ever look down on him again and scoff at his uselessness. He would show them just how-

          “DOCTOR!” A loud voice screamed. The voice was followed by an insistent pounding on the door to the laboratory.

          Flug flinched at the banging. It was too late for such loud noises. He quickly covered the blueprints with a sheet that had the periodic table on it. He took as deep breath and composed himself before answering. “Y-yes, Black Hat, sir?” he said in a gentle, slightly shaking voice. He stood up, and moved toward the door. That was unnecessary, however. A few feet in front of him smoke appeared, and with a sound of thunder, Black Hat materialized.

          “How many times must I say it?” he asked angrily. “No locked doors in my house!”

          Flug gulped, feigning terror. “S-s-sorry, sir,” he stuttered. “I-I know. But the… the um… 5.0.5. kept getting out. And…and I-I how much you d-don’t like it-“

          Black Hat rolled his eyes at that answer. “I still cannot believe we are keeping that vile thing,” he said.

          “I suggest that we… um… bring him to the cannery,” Flug said. “But you-“

          “I KNOW WHAT I SAID!” Black Hat said. “Where is it anyway?”

          Flug sighed, trying to sound terrified by his boss’s presence. “5.0.5. is asleep by the generator.” He pointed to the cub curled up in its warm spot.

          “Still?” Black Hat asked as he walked closer to the creature. “He was here the last time I checked in on you.”

          Flug shrugged. “B-babies sleep, a… a lot, sir.” He was not sure if that was the truth, but it sounded pretty good.

          Black Hat nudged the bear with his foot. “It’s not dead, is it?”

          Before Flug could respond, 5.0.5 rolled over. He blinked a few times before yawning. He looked up at Black Hat and, instead of cringing in fear like any sane creature would, he gave a cute, bear cub smile. Black Hat curled his lip in disgust. He turned his attention back to the doctor.

          “Is my anti-gravity ray, ready?” he asked impatiently.

          Flug shrank back against his desk. “S-sir,” he started to say. “I-I told you. It’s… I don’t… I don’t have that kind of… kind of… I can’t. The tech… technology isn’t-”

          “Stop your blabber,” demanded his boss. “A simple ‘No’ would have sufficed. I am disappointed in your inventions.” He eyed 5.0.5 who was now starting to wander around the room. Flug was very annoyed that Black Hat woke him up; it would take him at least half an hour to get him back asleep. “You have worked for me for how long? And not even half of them work on the first try. Maybe it’s time I replace you.”

          _Do it,_ Flug thought. _Do it, and make my day._ “No, sir,” he said, falling to his knees to beg. “Pl… please, don’t. I-I _need_ this job. I can’t…. can’t do anything else.”

          Black Hat rolled his eyes again, his monocle glinting the flickering lights of laboratory. “I’ll keep you around, doctor,” he said. “For now.” Without another word, black smoke enveloped him and he disappeared.

          Flug shook off his terrified façade. He was not afraid of Black Hat. More than anything he was annoyed by his boss. He could not wait until he finished his experiment, and he could rid himself of the demon once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

          It was early afternoon when Flug woke up. He never intended to fall asleep in his lab, but it happened more often that he would like to admit. He slowly sat up and then looked down. 5.0.5 was asleep on his lap. Flug realized that he must have fallen asleep while trying to get the cub to settle down for the night. He picked him up and set him down on the floor. 5.0.5, barely awake, started crawling back to his spot by the generator. Hopefully he would go back to sleep so Flug could work in peace.

          Flug stood up to stretch. He checked the time on his watch; it was just after 2 pm. It was odd that Black Hat had not woken him up sooner. Usually he would have demanded Flug to start working on something instead of laying around sleeping all day. Perhaps Black Hat himself was still asleep. Flug could not be sure of the truth to that though, since he did not know if the demon even needed sleep. He had never seen him sleeping, but he did see him walking around the house in a robe and slippers before, (something he hoped never to see again) so Black Hat clearly changed his clothes at night.

          The doctor went over to the locker he had in the lab and changed out his lab coat. The one from the previous day had various stains from coffee and any number of chemicals, and it was starting to smell. Besides, there was no better way to start the day that with a new lab coat. He looked at his reflection in the tiny mirror he had. He noticed that his bag was starting to get particularly wrinkled. He would need to replace it before the end of the week. Black Hat had not said anything about the bag the whole time Flug worked for him, but he knew of Black Hat’s obsession with a good appearance, and wrinkly clothing was not acceptable.

          Now that he was looking presentable, Flug realized just how hungry he was. He could not remember the last time he ate. He did not recall eating dinner, so it had to have been quite a while since his last meal. He made his way up the stairs from his lab and down the long hallway to the dining hall, and eventually to the kitchen. Since it was just the two of them in the house (three now, counting 5.0.5) they very, very rarely had proper dinner. The only time they did was when Black Hat hosted dinner parties with other villains to try and sell his products. Not that Flug minded. The awkwardness would be unbearable if just the two of them ate together. He was not even sure if his boss ate; demons obviously had different needs from humans, so for all he knew, Black Hat could be ingesting souls in his free time. The thought sent a shudder down Flug’s back.

          Once in the kitchen, he was pleased to find himself alone. Now he had to task himself with finding something to eat for breakfast. Or rather lunch, since it was closer to that meal time. A sandwich was out of the question. Flug swallowed back bile at the thought of meat and cheese squished between two slices of bread. He opened up the fridge and to his absolute dismay it was empty of anything edible. Everything way either well past it’s best-by-date, or it was not food at all. He had tried to tell Black Hat that he needed to keep food stocked in the house, but it always seemed to fall on deaf ears. Flug sighed and went to check the cupboards. As he predicted, he found some protein bars and some cans of soup. At least these things were nonperishable. He was not particularly picky when it came to food, he just needed the calories to keep him going. He gathered up all of the cans and bars into his arms. He would take it all back to his lab, that way he would not need to come back to this pathetic excuse for a kitchen any time soon.

          He kicked the cupboard shut with his foot. He turned around and jumped; he almost dropped everything he was carrying.

          “Did I scare you?” Black Hat asked with a vicious grin.

          Flug let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Y-yes, sir,” he said, he did not even have to pretend to be surprised. He was usually better at noticing Black Hat’s presence. He figured he was just distracted by how hungry he was. “C-can I help… um help you?”

          Black Hat dropped his grin and frowned. “You can finish my anti-gravity ray,” he said. He waited an agonizing second before laughing. “But I know that won’t happen anytime soon. So, I shall give you a new project. I am having new clients come by this evening. They are very interested in the new items in our catalogue. I want duplicates of the net launcher, the knockout smoke bombs, and the plasma gun. Two of each should do it.”

          _You couldn’t have fucking told me that yesterday?_ Flug thought to himself. Black Hat seriously needed to work on setting deadlines. Flug was an evil scientist, but even he had his limits to how fast he could work. “B-but, sir,” he said, trying to purposely annunciate his whining. “That’s…. that’s so much. I don’t…. I don’t h-have.”

          Black Hat sneered at him. “You will get it done!” he yelled. “You don’t have what?”

          “Th-the um…” stuttered the doctor. “The supplies.” He shrank back from Black Hat, acting afraid to get hit.

          Black Hat growled quietly. He snapped his fingers, causing a sound of thunder to fill the kitchen. Flug cringed at how loud it was. “There,” said Black Hat. “You should find that your lab is now stocked with everything you need. Do not expect this generosity from me again. I hired you on the assumption that you were capable of providing for yourself. Is that not what I pay you to do?”

          Flug gulped loudly. “Y-yes, sir,” he muttered. “I’ll get to work r-right away, sir.” He waited for Black Hat to dismiss him with a wave of his hand. He quickly moved around him and scurried back down to his lab. He pretended to almost trip a couple of times in case his boss was watching.

          He shut the door behind him and let out an annoyed sigh. He wished he did not have to act so scared all the time. It was starting to grow tiresome. He set down his food on a table and went back to his drawing desk. He picked up his blueprints to admire his work. It was only a design right now, but soon it would be so much more. The experiment would either make or break Flug’s villainous career. He already managed to make one living, breathing creature. Granted it was something so pure and innocent that he was slightly ashamed of it, but it was a start. If he got this one right the future possibilities would be endless. Just thinking about it made him start to laugh darkly. Flug never considered himself to be a mad scientist, but working on this project made him realized just how demented he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is enjoying this. If you are confused by anything in the AU feel free to ask for some clarity.


	3. Chapter 3

“That ought to do it,” Flug said to himself as he put the final plasma bullet into the plasma gun.

          He was impressed with what Black hat had given him for supplies. It was all top of the line. There was no way Flug could ever normally afford equipment this nice, not with how much Black Hat pays him. He was careful to use only the bare minimum for the weapons his boss requested. He would be able to put the remaining supplies to good use for his secret experimentations.

          “What do you think, 5.0.5?” he asked, holding up the gun. “It’s not identical to its prototype, but I don’t think Black Hat will mind too much. I improved the aim anyway.”

          5.0.5 stumbled over to Flug. He plopped down at his feet and reached up. Flug knew better than to offer the bear the gun. Even though 5.0.5 was harmless, he could still do a lot of damage with the weapon. And besides, Flug did not want to hurt the little guy. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to grow attached to his failed experiment.

          5.0.5 reached higher, trying to get the gun. Flug set it on the table, far out of the bear’s reach. In response, 5.0.5’s face crumpled into dismay. He let out a blubbering noise and began to cry. Flug put his face into his hand in annoyance. Why did he have to make such a delicate and sensitive creature? He stood up and offered his hand to the cub. 5.0.5 put his paw in the doctor’s hand and allowed Flug to lead him across the room.

          “Here.” Flug grabbed a duster from the bucket of cleaning supplies. “Go make yourself useful and dust those shelves. Make it look really good, and I might just give you a cookie.”

          5.0.5 wrapped his tiny paw around the duster. He got a look of determination in his eyes, and he waddled over to the selves and began dusting what he could reach. Flug sighed in relief. He had discovered that the bear responded well to positive reinforcement and really seemed to enjoy cleaning messes that were not his own.

          Now that 5.0.5 was out of his way, Flug went back to his desk. He had finished what Black Hat had requested of him much sooner than expected. Having such good materials really helped speed along the testing process. He guessed he maybe had an hour or so before Black Hat’s clients showed up. That meant that Flug had at least an hour to work on his personal projects. He pulled out his blueprints and began looking them over again. He was still slightly torn on the physical design of his creation. He already decided to exclude any bear related aspects after making 5.0.5. He wanted something deadly, but not obvious. He had played around with the idea of making it humanoid, but that thought made him a little uncomfortable. Just the sketches he had done had been unnerving, not to mention the fact that he would have to dress it. Being a scientist was hard. All he wanted was a deadly creature to take out his boss. Why did it have to be so difficult?

          Flug walked over to one of the many machines in his laboratory. This particular one was responsible for creating 5.0.5. With just a little bit of DNA from the right creatures, Flug was able to create a real living, breathing thing. Based on previous scientific research, it had seemed impossible. But Flug had access to something other scientists did not. He had Black Hat. Using some dandruff from the demon’s hat, Flug was able to get enough DNA to give his creation the right amount of demonic energies to come alive. It still confused him why 5.0.5 was anything but demonic, but Flug was past that. This time he would get more DNA from Black Hat. Blood would probably work the best. Anything else just seemed too disgusting for Flug to deal with.

          “Lizard could work,” he said to himself, and he went through all of the animal samples he had. “Something cold blooded might not be such a bad idea. Do I want to add anything mammalian? Would that even work?” Flug continued to mutter his thoughts out loud. “It just needs to be obsessed with killing Black Hat. That’s all I need. Some brainwashing might need to be used though.” He looked over at his pile of failed projects. A brainwashing ray was in there somewhere. He had worked on it during his early days at Black Hat Inc. but it had not worked. He wondered if that since he knew more now if he could get it to work. It was worth a shot.

          Flug began digging through the pile of failures looking for the ray. It was really disappointing to see all the things he had not succeeded in making. If he had some free time later he might go through the pile and find something to improve. But right now, he needed that brainwashing ray.

          “FLUUUUUUG!” Black Hat yelled from behind him.

          Flug jumped in fake surprise at his boss’s sudden appearance. He rolled his eyes under his bag. It was only a matter of time before he did not have to act afraid anymore.

          “Sir?” he said quietly as he turned around.

          “The villains are here,” Black Hat announced. “Are the weapons ready? You did make them, right? You haven’t been doing whatever that is?” He gestured to the pile of broken bits and pieces Flug was sitting in.

          “N-no,” Flug stuttered as he stood. “Of course, n-not. The um… what you… I finished what you w-wanted, sir.”

          He made his way across the laboratory to one of his work tables. “The um…plasma guns,” he said holding up one of them. “The….um the smoke bombs. And t-the nets.”

          “Do they work?” Black hat growled between his teeth. “I will not be made a fool in front of these villains, Flug.”

          “Yes!” Flug said quickly. “Of course, they work. I t-tested them. W-would you l-like to see?”

          Black Hat shook his head. “No, doctor,” he said. “I will see just fine when you show them to our guests.”

          Flug nodded. “Al-alright, s-sir. If you…. If you say so.” He started to pick up the items. He knew better than to ask Black Hat for assistance, but there were too many items to safely carry.

“5.0.5, get over here,” demanded Black Hat.

          5.0.5 dropped the duster he had been holding when he heard the sound of his name. He waddled over to where the demon and the doctor were standing. He sat down right next to Black hat and wrapped his arms around his leg. He hugged the demon lovingly. Black Hat shook off the bear with disgust, but did not say anything about the hug.

          “You are to help Dr. Flug carry my inventions,” Black Hat told him. Flug felt himself get angry when his boss claimed the devices as his own inventions. “During our meeting, you are not to make a word, or do anything that might draw attention to you. Do you understand, bear?”

          5.0.5 looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. Flug wanted to tell Black Hat that 5.0.5 did not understand much, but he knew better than to speak up. To his surprise, 5.0.5 nodded, and gave a grunt of determination. He went over to Flug are reached for the devices. Flug reluctantly handed him the nets. He figured those would be the safest to give to the animal.

          “Now come along,” Black hat said. “I don’t want to keep our guests waiting any longer.”


End file.
